el rito soulmate
by Lewiz Minu
Summary: este es mi primer Drabble y mi respuesta al reto#5 de caldo e toothcup para el alma: al diablo la escuela.


_**El rito soulmate**_

**Pareja: **toothless/hiccup.

**Género:** romance/sobrenatural

**Notas: **respuesta al Reto #5 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma: Al diablo la escuela."

**Palabras: **dragon-lobo-escritorio.

**Disdaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

"_pensamientos"._

_~~recuerdo~~._

-dialogo-.

"_**poema**__**".**_

* * *

"_Esto es una tontería_" piensa, un joven de cabello castaño rojizo como un atardecer, de ojos verde bosque y de piel de melocotón con pequeñas pecas, mientras caminaba por el bosque hasta el río que estaba en Raven's Point*, _"además, si funciona que sucede si aparece un demonio o un troll o inclusive un dragón"_ tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado al río hasta que se arrodillo en la orilla "_ y a todo esto, porque lo hago, ¡oh si! Astrid"_

_~~¿Hey, Hiccup?- dice la joven de cabello rubio como el trigo pero suave al tacto, de ojos azul como el mar y de piel pálida, que observaba el cielo-As oído sobre el rito __soulmate__, el que si vas al bosque al atardecer, caminas hasta encontrar un río y luego depositas en el agua una flor*pero antes de depositarla, debes recitar un poema solo hasta la mitad pero que tú hayas inventado y que solo lo oirá él o ella, así cuando él o ella te encuentre, tenga la flor y te recitarte el poema, sabrás que es tu alma gemela ._

_-no- contesta mirándola con inquietud._

_-Pues, reto a hacer ese rito, si te atreves- lo reta mirándolo con diversión. ~~_

-Como sea acabemos con esto- finaliza para acerca a sus labios la flor.

Luego de recitar el poema, deja suavemente la flor en el agua, _"muy bien, ya termine con esto ahora me voy antes que me ataque un lobo u otro animal"_ piensa antes de levantarse e irse corriendo a su casa.

Una vez que Hiccup llega a su casa y sube a su cuarto, se quita su chaleco para dejarlo sobre su escritorio para después dirigirse hacia su cama y dejarse caer sobre esta, completamente agotado por correr hasta su casa y dormirse del cansancio.

Hiccup dormía plácidamente en su cama, iluminado por los rayos de la luna que entraban por su ventana, cuando es despertado abruptamente por un ruido.

-mmm…-se queja somnoliento mientras se sienta en su cama para después mirar por su habitación, cuando algo llama su atención y se levante para acercarse a su escritorio y agarrar con su mano lo que le había llamado la atención.

En su mano se encontraba una flor, idéntica a la que uso, para hacer ese rito. Y no solo era igual a la suya, sino, que esta estaba mojada, como si la hubiesen sacado del agua.

-es imposible- murmuraba a la vez que dejaba caer la flor al piso y retrocedía asustado pero se detuvo cuando sintió una respiración en su oído.

"_**Cuando el sol se marchita en la tierra,**_

_**Y la luna florece en el cielo,**_

_**Junto a sus hermanas las estrellas, **_

_**Quiero que mi amado aparezca"**_

Hiccup, sorprendido por lo que oyó, se gira para observar al desconocido.

"_**Y con sus brazos me abrazara,**_

_**Para no dejarme nunca más,**_

_**Si es necesario me llevara,**_

_**A su mundo lejos de la realidad**_"*

Recita Hiccup contemplando al desconocido, el cual era un joven mayor, por uno o dos años, de cabello negro como la noche, de donde salían unos apéndices del mismo color y ojos verde toxico, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las alas en su espalda y su cola, la cual se enrosco en su cintura cuando el joven le atrajo con su brazo para acercarlo hacia su pecho.

-al fin te encontré- declaro el joven mientras le acariciaba suave mente la mejilla a Hiccup, quien lo miraba fijamente, y acercar su rostro para posar sus labios en los suyos, en un profundo beso.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está mi respuesta al reto. Era más largo y tuve que editarlo mucho, así que si no entienden algo me avisan y les explico.

(*1) creo que se escribe así.

(*2) la flor puede ser la que elijan.

(*3) al poema lo invente yo.

Gracias por leer.

_Minu._


End file.
